1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing rod and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing rod having an inner rod section inserted into an outer rod section for telescopic movement, the inner rod section being retainable in an extended position and a compressed position relative to the outer rod section, and to a method of manufacturing such a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known example having the above construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1989-49071. In this example, a rod stock includes an inner rod section and an outer rod section which may be set an extended state with respect to each other. By setting the two rod sections to a compressed state, adjustment may be made to the rod conditions, restraint of swinging of the rod under wind pressure, and position of the contrivance when taking a fish off the hook.
Consideration is made now of adjustment made to conditions of a rod having a relatively small diameter, such as a lure rod, by setting the rod to an extended state or a compressed state as noted above. Where the outer rod section has a straight outer surface in a rear end region thereof extending over a length corresponding to a sliding range of the inner rod section, "clattering" may advantageously be eliminated when the rod is in the compressed state.
FIG. 8 shows a conceivable example in which an inner rod section 23 includes a rearward straight portion S, and an outer rod section 22 includes a slide contact portion 24 formed at a forward end thereof and having an inside diameter to fit tight on the straight portion S. The outer rod section 22 also includes an engaging portion 26 formed therein for fitting on a large diameter portion 25 at a rear end of the inner rod section 23. When the inner rod section 23 is extended, the large diameter portion 25 of the inner rod section 23 is press fit and supported in the inside wall at the forward end of the outer rod section 22 as in a swing-out rod. When the inner rod section 23 is retracted, the compressed state is maintained without "clattering", by contact between the straight portion S and slide contact portion 24 and engagement between the large diameter portion 25 of the inner rod section 23 and engaging portion 26.
With the inner rod section 23 having such a configuration, however, flexural strength is averaged for the portion rearwardly of a boundary B between a tapered portion T and the straight portion S. This results in a fishing rod having a different action to conventional fishing rods, which is not necessarily easy to handle.